


Cry more.

by Akudo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Universo Alterno, personaje transgénero
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: Durante la universidad JJ y Seung Gil se involucran de una forma bastante cruel, y sin que Jean pudiera llegar a disculparse el coreano regresa a su país. Años después se topan en el mismo lugar de trabajo, oportunidad con la que JJ busca redimirse, y a pesar del alejamiento de Lee empieza a notar señales de abuso que no va a permitir que siga pasando.





	Cry more.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, MAPPA.
> 
> Oppa significa hermano mayor en coreano.

El conocido bullicio de fondo en la cafetería era perfecto para la lectura. Por alguna extraña razón lo hacía concentrarse mejor a pesar de que irónicamente una de las cosas que menos le agradaba en el mundo era la gente, sobre todo si son del género que emite horribles chillidos insoportables.

Hace una semana había llegado como estudiante de intercambio, y ese poco tiempo fue suficiente para tener su propia mesa durante los recesos. Ya nadie se le quería acercar, en especial las chicas que al principio estuvieron muy entusiasmadas con el guapo extranjero, pero con una mirada aterradora que no necesitaba de palabras bastó para que esas mismas chicas cerraran la boca y se mantuvieran a metros de distancia.

Tal actitud llegó a oído de todos rápidamente y así Seung pasó de ser “el lindo asiático callado y misterioso que necesita que una mujer le caliente el corazón, ¡kyah, kyah!” a ser “el sujeto más desagradable que he visto”. Muy conveniente para él y su particular gusto por repeler humanos, no obstante, al parecer existía un organismo (supuestamente) pensante en esa universidad que permanecía inmune.

Seung Gil pasó la página mientras la silla de enfrente se corría y era ocupada por el mencionado organismo de nombre JJ.

— Uaah, en serio me salvaste. Gracias por prestarme tu lápiz. —el carismático joven estiró su brazo para dejar el lápiz junto a Seung Gil, quien no se preocupó por interrumpir su lectura— Había olvidado mi estuche en el casillero.

Pasó alrededor de un minuto de total silencio y JJ no mostraba intenciones de irse.

— No te lo presté, lo tomaste de mi mesa. —contestó finalmente, guardando el lápiz sin apartar la vista de su libro.

— ¡Estabas usando un portaminas!

— Se llama tener precaución.

— Como sea, de todas formas te lo agradezco, así que estoy para lo que sea cuando necesites un favor. —el mayor no continuó con la innecesaria conversación, pero no es como si a JJ le afectara— Me llamo Jean-Jacques, por cierto. Todos me dicen JJ… eres Seung, ¿no?

— …

— Charlar no es tu hobby, eh. —cualquiera se habría marchado hace rato, en cambio JJ se puso más cómodo en su sitio, intrigado por aquel libro que parecía ser más interesante que él. El título estaba en coreano así que no entendía nada— ¿Qué lees?

— Palabras. ¿Ya te irás?

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

— Desde que llegaste.

— ¿Puedo llamarte oppa?

— No.

Jean suspiró apoyando el mentón en una mano, este chico es más difícil de lo que pensó. ¡Ni siquiera había levantado los ojos para ver quién le hablaba! Miró su reloj poniéndose de pie mientras se acomodaba la mochila y Seung sintió una brisa de felicidad al escuchar que se iba.

— Bien, ¡nos vemos mañana!

— Espero que no.

El más alto rió para sí mientras se dirigía hacia su próxima clase. Tal vez Seung era difícil, pero también divertido a su modo.

Para desgracia del veinteañero JJ cumplió su palabra. Al día siguiente ocupó la misma silla frente a él y tal como la última vez Seung Gil continuó su lectura sin ningún tipo de reacción, aguardando a que en cualquier momento el otro atacara con intentos de charla estúpida, pero para su sorpresa JJ se mantuvo realmente callado, tanto como para causar un silencio pesado en vez de tranquilizante. ¿Acaso se trataba de otra persona igual de tonta como para sentarse con él?

En realidad ya sabía quién era JJ antes de que le hablara ayer, probablemente se trataba del muchacho más popular del lugar así que escuchó mucho sobre él aunque no quisiera. Estuvo a punto de asomar sus ojos por encima del libro cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás eso era lo que buscaba JJ, así que regresó la vista a la línea donde había quedado y levantó el libro justo frente a su cara para no distraerse.

Dos, cinco, diez minutos… tsk, maldijo no poder centrarse a pesar de intentarlo un buen rato, pero el bullicio que antes lo ayudaba a leer tranquilamente ahora invadía sus oídos de forma irritante, todo a causa de la presencia incómoda al otro lado de la mesa. Era molesto no saber qué es lo que le impedía ignorarlo.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó su teléfono para relajarse con algo de música, estaba por ponerse los auriculares cuando reconoció un sonido bastante familiar. Despejó su vista para encontrarse con que la otra persona en la mesa sí era Jean-Jacques, que pasaba de una página a otra produciendo ese sonido que había llamado la atención de Lee, y no solo eso, el libro que JJ leía tan concentrado como para no mirarlo ni hablarle era el mismo que él tenía en la mano pero en versión inglesa.

Para JJ resultaba muy tentadora la idea de presenciar la expresión incrédula que Seung Gil estaba poniendo ahora, pero así no sería tan divertido. Sin levantar sus iris azulinos de aquellas hojas con olor a recién comprado, JJ alargó una molesta sonrisa de victoria al lograr intrigar tanto al indiferente Seung como para que éste no se resistiera a mirarlo.

_«idiota.»_

No podía creer que haya caído en el truco de Leroy. Cerró su libro con fuerza lanzándolo dentro de su mochila y se levantó colgándosela del hombro, mientras que JJ siguió pretendiendo que no le ponía atención.

— El amigo del protagonista se muere. —fue la venganza de Seung y el canadiense lo vio irse con la boca abierta. Ese era el mejor personaje de la historia, ¡era su personaje favorito!

…

— Eres muy cruel, oppa. —Seung no tuvo que voltear para reconocer la voz de JJ caminando a su lado entre los demás estudiantes, hace días que no lo fastidiaba— Pasé una semana entera sin atreverme a abrir de nuevo ese libro porque no quería leer lo que me dijiste, al final terminé buscando en internet y resulta ¡que el amigo no muere!

— Oh, vaya. —siguió su camino sin mirar al otro, pero arruinando su cara de póker habitual una media sonrisa de satisfacción fue inevitable que se asomara en la comisura de su labio, obligando a JJ a que lo imitara. Se podía decir que ahora estaban a mano.

Luego de cruzar por varios pasillos se detuvieron sin llegar a ninguna parte y el menor se percató.

— ¿Estás perdido?

— …

— …

— No. —Seung regresó por el pasillo con JJ a dos pasos detrás de él. Volvieron a hacer una parada sin rumbo fijo y el canadiense hacía malabares para no reírse— El sanitario…

JJ se limitó a señalar la dirección, porque si abría la boca sería para llorar de la risa y luego ser lanzado desde el tercer piso por Seung Gil. Llegaron a la puerta de los baños masculinos y el más bajo se detuvo mirando por fin al Leroy.

— ¿Me estás persiguiendo?

Jean desvió la mirada, rascándose la nuca.

— No~. —el mayor entró a uno de los cubículos mientras que JJ se quedó afuera— Pero casualmente seguiré aquí cuando salgas para que casualmente vayamos juntos a la cafetería.

— Tu vida debe ser muy triste. —escuchó JJ desde adentro y se rió.

Nuevamente cumpliendo su palabra ahí se encontraba junto a Seung Gil almorzando en la misma mesa, con el alumnado mirándolos como si se trataran de un humano intentando comunicarse con un alíen. Por supuesto, para los demás Seung era el alíen.

Le preguntó a JJ si no tenía amigos con quienes estar.

— A ellos los veo hasta en la sopa, a ti solo en una clase y si tengo suerte en algún receso.

— ¿Suerte? No me sorprendería que tengas mi horario apuntado en tu libreta de acosador. —JJ se carcajeó, jugando con la pajita de su jugo— La opinión popular debería haber evitado que quisieras hablarme, ¿acaso perdiste una apuesta?

— Es más simple que eso, no puedo fiarme nada más de lo que digan personas que en realidad no te conocen.

— Tú tampoco me conoces.

— Por eso no confío en lo que digan otros de ti. —así de sencillo era para JJ— Además me prestaste tu lápiz.

— No lo hice.

En contra de la voluntad de Lee se estableció una singular rutina en la que él leía algún libro coreano mientras Jean-Jacques le hablaba de cualquier cosa, obteniendo un par de estoicas respuestas de su parte que no llevaban a ningún lado y que aun así de alguna manera producía la sensación de una conversación agradable. Al día siguiente JJ aparecía con el mismo libro traducido al inglés.

Así fue hasta que los dos meses que duraba el intercambio estudiantil estuvieron por terminar, y habría una fiesta en la facultad que no tenía nada que ver con Seung. A éste obviamente no le interesaba asistir.

— Vamos~, será divertido. —insistió JJ.

— No.

— Apuesto a que nunca has ido a una fiesta.

— Porque no me gustan.

— Pero en esta estaré yo. —Seung levantó una ceja como preguntando por qué eso haría alguna diferencia y entonces intentó esquivar a Jean, pero el moreno volvió a cortarle el paso— Prometo que no te dejaré solo.

— Si eso es lo que vengo rogando desde que apareciste.

— No seas así.

Seung Gil suspiró, mirándolo directamente.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante? Si vas a estar pegado a mí no será diferente a cuando me acosas en la cafetería. —el menor iba a alegar que eso no era acoso, pero Seung prosiguió— No veo ningún propósito en meterme a un sitio lleno de gente ruidosa y ebria.

— Solo me gustaría que asistieras. —fue sorpresivo que Jean lo tomara de la mano, mirándolo suplicante— Por favor. —Seung desvió la mirada para no quedar atrapado en los ojos de JJ y alejó su mano.

— Está bien.

El moreno alzó sus brazos muy emocionado, parecía un niño al que le prometieron helado.

— Y podrás presumir en Corea que fuiste a una alocada fiesta americana. —le guiñó— Tomaré fotos cuando te invada el espíritu universitario.

— Cambié de opinión, adiós.

— ¡Seungcito! —ya no pudo seguirlo cuando el coreano se escabulló dentro de su salón y a él ya le tocaba ir corriendo con un profesor muy estricto. Si no llegaba a la hora ese viejo lo dejaría afuera.

La clase después de esa estaba muy aburrida, así que JJ escondió su teléfono bajo la mesa para enviar un whatsapp.

**_The King (11:35 am)_ **

_Hoy no podré verte en la cafetería, saldré temprano con mi novia (:/)_

Escribía otra cosa cuando le sorprendió ver el doble gancho que indicaba que su mensaje fue visto y segundos después apareció una respuesta, tal vez el coreano también se aburría.

**_Seung-gillee (11:35 am)_ **

_Siento pena por ella._

**_The King (11:36 am)_ **

_¡Pero tendremos la fiesta de mañana para nosotros! :)_

**_Seung-gillee (11:36 am)_ **

_Mañana me abducirán los marcianos, no estaré disponible (emoji de alíen)_

**_The King (11:37 am)_ **

_Vaaamos~ y para variar un poco podrías vestirte diferente. ¿Quieres que te preste una camisa? (emoji pulgar arriba)_

**_Seung-gillee (11:38 am)_ **

_Mi ropa no tiene nada de malo._

**_The King (11:38 am)_ **

_Siempre te pones cosas holgadas y oscuras. Podrías usar algo con más estilo, ¡como el JJ style! >:D_

**_Seung-gillee (11:39 am)_ **

_O podría tener ropa con tu sangre regada en ella cuando finalmente me agotes la paciencia (emoji de pistola)_

**_The King (11:39 am)_ **

_Aww, eres tan lindo _(:3_ _」_ _∠_ _)__

**_The King (11:39 am)_ **

_En el fondo sé que me amas y no podrías vivir sin mí._

No hubo más respuestas y Seung apareció como fuera de línea, así que le escribió a Isabella sobre los planes que tenían para hoy. Al terminar la clase Anya se le acercó mientras él guardaba sus cosas, era una de las organizadoras de la fiesta.

— Te vi antes en el pasillo con Lee. ¿Lo invitaste a la fiesta?

— Sí, ¿hay algo de malo con eso? —levantó la vista cerrando el zip de la mochila. Al enderezarse cuan alto era dejó en evidencia los largos centímetros que le sacaba a la hermosa chica. Ella sonrió con sus labios pintados de un intenso carmín brillante que combinaba con su pintauñas al igual que Isabella, color que casualmente Anya empezó a usar cuando el Leroy presentó a la pelinegra como su novia.

— Para nada, solo me dio curiosidad. ¿Vendrá?

— Eso dijo, espero que sí. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

— No puedo esperar~. Mándale saludos a Isabella, ojalá pueda venir también. —apretó el brazo de JJ amistosamente y se despidió saliendo del aula.

Isabella no estudia con ellos pero JJ es atleta universitario, así que ella asiste a sus juegos y es conocida por su círculo de amigos. Le alegraba que la hubiesen invitado, aunque la pelinegra le avisó que quizás llegaría tarde, eso le daba chance de pasar tiempo con Seung Gil. Con suerte el mayor no se escaparía temprano y podría presentarlos, eso le gustaría.

La razón por la que quería tanto que Seung asistiera es porque esperaba cambiar la impresión que la gente tenía de él, quería demostrar que ese chico no era malo… o bueno, que vieran al menos que no era taaan malo como creían y que Seung pudiera volver a su país con una despedida agradable. Así de seguro desaparecería el repulsivo blog que algún estudiante creó para burlarse y atacar al coreano, no se merecía eso.

Jean se peinó hacia atrás con la mano, sonriendo mientras iba camino a encontrarse con su novia. Ahh, extrañaría a su pequeño oppa cuando ya no estuviera.

…

Despertó entumecido y con dolor, la cabeza le daba vueltas y quería vomitar, tampoco podía ver bien en dónde estaba. Era día festivo en ese país y en vez de descansar o salir los estudiantes preferían ahogarse el cerebro con alcohol y música a un volumen mortal, no lo comprendía. Él habría estado feliz quedándose en su dormitorio, pero JJ lloriqueó tanto con sus mensajes y hasta lo fue a buscar a su cuarto que no tuvo más opción que acceder a la dichosa fiesta.

La sala de eventos de la facultad era enorme, pero con tanta gente parecía que estaban apretados dentro de una cueva. JJ lo tuvo agarrado de la muñeca todo el tiempo para que no se dispersara entre la multitud (o se fugara) y había tanto ruido que tenían que hablarse en el oído. El recuerdo del aliento del menor calentando su oreja y haciéndolo erizar hasta los pies fue vívido, todo lo demás era difuso en su mente, habían lagunas.

Se acordaba de que Jean lo presentó con algunas personas y le fastidió que fingieran ser agradables con él. No le interesaba conocer a nadie ahí, mucho menos hacer amistades hipócritas. Lo último que recordaba es que JJ fue una verdadera molestia hasta convencerlo de beber algo y fue a buscarle un poco de ponche, sin embargo no era posible que quedara noqueado con un solo vaso ni que se sintiera tan horriblemente mal. La música se oía lejana así que tampoco se encontraba en el salón de eventos, parecía más un dormitorio, pero no era el suyo.

— Aah, ¡ahh! Ummh…

Seung por fin lo entendió. No es que reviviera el aliento de JJ cosquilleándole en el cuello, es que tenía a alguien gimiendo sobre él como un animal.

Le costó mucho mover la cabeza para poder mirar quién era esa persona, su coordinación estaba sedada. Era Jean-Jacques quien se movía encima de él y también era él quien le provocaba ese dolor en su parte baja, expandiendo el ardor por todo el camino que abría a través de sus paredes con su monstruosa erección. Trató de hablar, pero solo salieron un par de ruidos extraños de su boca y al lograr arrastrar torpemente sus brazos en la cama JJ se los inmovilizó con una fuerza excesiva, lastimándolo más al empezar a embestirlo con mayor violencia.

Ambos estaban drogados, no había forma de que JJ actuara así por su cuenta. Además se notaba en su mirada ida, con las pupilas más grandes de lo normal; probablemente no estaba consciente ni era capaz de pensar, simplemente era impulsado por el instinto avivado con lo que sea que le hayan hecho tomar. El más alto estaba sin camisa, por lo que Seung Gil se distrajo del dolor detallando sus tatuajes.

La pelvis de JJ dejó de torturarlo cuando se derramó en un espeso y caliente chorro, dejándose caer sobre el mayor con el rostro metido en su cuello. Lentamente el sudor repasaba su piel bronceada y resbalaba para gotear sobre la de Seung que se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para abajo y con la camisa abierta, más bien rota. JJ empezó a besar la clavícula del coreano, pasando después a darle mordidas que se volvieron más rudas hasta convertirse en heridas.

— JJ… —apretó los ojos intentando moverse, pero era imposible soltarse de él. Sin dejar de hacerle daño Jean-Jacques reanudó las embestidas, iba a violarlo hasta que la droga lo abandonara.

La puerta se abrió mucho después. JJ estaba tirado en el piso con la mitad del torso recostado al borde de la cama y completamente inconsciente, mientras que Seung había logrado vestirse e intentaba caminar sin tambalearse, sujetándose la camisa con una mano ya que la mayoría de los botones fueron arrancados. Anya apareció con un teléfono, grabando todo con un par de espectadores tras de ella burlándose y riéndose de Seung. Era obvio que fueron ellos quienes los pusieron en ese estado y los encerraron juntos a espera de que JJ actuara.

— Esta va a ser la mejor entrada de mi blog, el título será “Allanamiento por la puerta trasera”. —los ojos de Anya estaban muy abiertos como una loca, riéndose a gritos sin dejar de apuntar a Seung Gil con su celular— Así que te gusta tratar mal a las mujeres, ¡entonces qué te pareció ser convertido en una!

Ella estuvo muy ofendida al ser una de las chicas que Seung despreció en su llegada, mirándola como si fuera vómito en la calle que nadie quería pisar y por supuesto que no iba a dejarlo así. Todo se puso mucho mejor cuando oyó la voz de Isabella preguntando por JJ.

— ¿Anya? Hace rato que estoy buscando a JJ pero no lo encontré en la fiesta y tampoco contesta el teléfono, ¿sabes dónde está?

— ¡Isabella! Qué bueno que llegas, y ya que lo mencionas estoy viendo a tu novio ahora mismo. —movió la cámara hacia la confundida pelinegra que no entendía qué pasaba ni por qué se reían, y cuando se asomó a la habitación tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca viendo a Seung en ese estado.

— ¡JJ! —corrió hacia su novio intentando despertarlo, llorando aterrada porque el chico no se movía— ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

A Anya no le importó su histeria, estaba disfrutando demasiado con la humillación del coreano. Además no es al único a quien hizo pagar, también le estaba dando su merecido a la parejita; a Isabella por ser una perra que apareció de la nada y se atrevió a quedarse con JJ cuando ella ya lo había visto primero, y a JJ por nunca fijarse en ella. ¡No pudo haber salido mejor!

Seung Gil pudo llegar a la puerta a duras penas, empujó a esa demente para que quitara su estúpido teléfono de en medio y se fue casi arrastrándose por la pared. Todavía le afectaba el sedante, pero también tenían que ver las laceraciones que le provocó Jean. Necesitaba llegar a su cuarto antes de desmayarse.

Poco después Jean-Jacques fue ingresado en una clínica con Isabella a su lado tratando de mantener la compostura, arrugando su bonito vestido que ya no tenía importancia. Obviamente fue preocupante que vieran el miembro de JJ cubierto con sangre que no era de él y la chica tuvo que mentir diciendo que es porque ella estaba en su período. Estuvo mal pero no sabía qué más hacer, no entendía que fue lo pasó aunque haya sido obvio al ver la condición de aquel muchacho asiático y luego a JJ ahí tirado con los pantalones abiertos, pero no quería que se metiera en problemas por algo que no fue su culpa. Lo conocía y estaba segura de que no haría algo así.

El médico que lo atendió estaba cansado y solo quería irse a su casa, así que decidió no llamar a la policía por un universitario fiestero que se pasó _un poco_ de la raya, tampoco tenía que darle aviso a los padres ya que era mayor de edad. Isabella se quedó con él hasta que despertó en la mañana sin tener idea de lo que sucedió y lo dieron de alta.

Para entonces Seung Gil ya estaba subiendo a un avión de regreso a Corea.


End file.
